


A Man In Uniform

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve buys Bucky a firefighter costume to wear for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man In Uniform

Bucky had been a bit thrown by the notion of Halloween and how it was celebrated nowadays. When they were kids, there hadn’t really been anything particular about the holiday, except the acknowledgement that it was a night when ghosts and demons had more influence over people. He’d heard the term “trick-or-treat” all of once in some small section of a newspaper, referring to something kids over the west coast had started up, but it was nothing he’d ever done himself. Now it seemed to be a nationwide thing, that kids would dress up and go door to door asking for candy.

The breadth of acceptable costumes had opened considerably too. In the past, adults had sometimes had costume parties, so the concept wasn't completely unfamiliar to Bucky, but the costumes were generally limited to things that went bump in the night, ghosts, vampires, devils, skeletons... but now, costumes went so far as to include regular professions, like cops and doctors, historical figures, popular celebrities, and even... well, them. Steve had been showing Bucky online, the widely available Avengers costumes. Bucky had been a bit flustered to see that... there was a costume of him as well, complete with the face mask and a sleeve that looked like a metal arm.

Steve had been very patient in explaining this all to him when he’d introduced the idea that Tony was throwing a Halloween party and wanted them to come. Bucky had conceded, and he was pretty glad when Steve offered to take care of buying their costumes.

He’d brought them back a few minutes ago, scooting Bucky off to go try his on. Judging by the hat, Steve had gone with a firefighter costume for him, and in his bedroom, Bucky undressed, unfolded the long black pants, stepping into them, attaching the suspenders and pulling them over his shoulders before putting on the hat.

Steve hadn’t given him anything else though. Bucky figured he could wear his own t-shirt, but... there should be a jacket, right? He went out to the living room, where Steve was leaning against the back of the couch with a wicked smile on his face, clearly waiting for him.

“Is there a jacket for this costume?” Bucky asked as he slowly closed the distance between them.

“Of course,” Steve replied with that grin, looking him up and down, admiring.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the attention and held back a laugh. “Are you going to give it to me?”

Steve grinned wider, shifting his legs apart to make a space for Bucky between them. “I’ll give it to you before the party,” he said, “I’d rather keep you just like this for now.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that, moving into the gap between Steve’s thighs, his hands moving to rest behind Steve’s neck as he leaned in close. “So, you’ve got a thing for firemen now, have you?”

Steve laughed softly as his hands settled on Bucky’s bare waist. “Oh, you know me,” Steve said with a sly little half-smile and a shrug. “I’ve always had a healthy appreciation for a man in uniform.”

Bucky let out a little puff of laughter, but didn’t hesitate to give in, kissing Steve’s mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Within minutes, Steve was pulling Bucky’s hips in against him and grinding into him, moaning softly against his mouth, which Steve knew damn well made Bucky a little weak in the knees. Their grinding soon turned into groping for buttons and zippers, their hands dipping beneath each other’s waistbands and pulling each other free, stroking as their tongues pressed into each other’s mouth.

Bucky pressed his hips in close after a moment to wrap his hand around the both of them. He pressed their arousals together as he stroked them both in his hand, and Steve’s hand soon mimicked the action, and they gasped and panted and moaned against each other’s mouth as their hands moved in tandem over their aching erections.

Steve came first, softly gasping Bucky’s name as a shudder rippled through him, and Bucky followed behind him about thirty seconds later with a soft grunt. Bucky placed a soft kiss against Steve’s lips before he relaxed against him, gently pressing their foreheads together.

They spent a few minutes catching their breaths, ignoring the mess, before Bucky laughed again.

“What?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head a little, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, “Just wondering... if this is how you react to me in a cheap remake of a fireman’s uniform, what’ll you do if I get a remake of my old military uniform?”

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky again, let his lips linger for a long moment, before he pulled back to tease, “I’m not going to tell you. You should just do it and find out. Just, you know... make sure you don’t have any other plans that day.”

Bucky returned the laugh against Steve’s mouth as he made a mental note to look into it. “Aye, aye, Captain~”


End file.
